Passacaglia- megstiel
by mishatippins
Summary: basically I cried while writing this- anyway: Pandora Station Prompts: Where I change the stations on Pandora and write what comes to my head, wich the chracters listening to the same songs- Enya Station


He had no experience in this department.

He didn't even know how to appeal to certain taste, or how to make the entire thing work out.

He was about ready to abandon the whole play, mostly because he hated the clothes he was wearing.

He never felt so exposed, the navy sweater vest and white dress shirt Sam helped him pick out itched, and he missed the familiar covering his suit and trench coat gave him.

_It's summer,_ he reminded himself._ Too hot._

He promised something nice. Something he knew she wouldn't expect.

He let her see him in his new clothes, something he hadn't done since he'd become human. In fact, he was sure he'd never bought clothes before. She told him he looked nice, though he assumed she was only playing him (a thing she did from time to time), and she did seem to appreciate the dress he'd gotten her.

Which took away any form of money he had left in his pockets.

Dean had given him the entire bunker to ready up for tonight, which he did so in lacing it with old Christmas lights he found in the archive, a neat table from the basement and, surprisingly, a violin mix-matched with some candles.

He had no sense of decoration but he felt they looked beautiful. With slight ease he lit them with a lighter and dimmed the foyer lights to a decent level.

Dean had cooked their dinner earlier, and if he wasn't born to hunt he was sure the man would make a fantastic chief. Everything was finally in order and he was livid.

And nervous.

And frightened.

_Damned emotions,_ he hissed to himself, shutting his eyes and inhaled deeply.

_This is it._

"Castiel, what the fuck?" Meg growled as he lead her into the foyer, watching her enter with tripping grace. She wore what he had gotten her, the white one that seemed so simple, yet gave a tinge of character to the tiny demon's body that Castiel couldn't help but notice.

"It's just this way," he said softly, making sure she wasn't trying to see past his old tie he used as her blindfold.

"I'm getting pissed," she muttered. "I've smelt those damn canola candles twice already."

"I want you to be surprised," he said. "I worked on this all day."

He had her sit down, before he ran across the way and took a seat opposite her. "You may look now."

"'Bout fucking-" He watched her curiously as she looked at what he had done to the foyer, her eyes wide at the sight as Castiel tilted his head.

"Do you like it?"

"It's…nice."

"…You don't like it."

"I don't…really get why you did it, I guess."

"It's the day I attempted to be God, two years ago," Castiel's voice was deep, burdened. "The day before I released the Leviathans."

"…And you're…trying to celebrate that?"

"No," Castiel paused for a bit, then swallowed. "I want to change that."

"Not much changin' you're gonna do without your angel dangly bits," Meg mused. "Is that why you got all fancy on me?"

He nodded. "I assumed by creating something different, it would aid in viewing the day as something different.

"Something that has to do with you."

Meg smiled. "Aren't you an adorable son of a bitch."

"I-"

"So what, we sit here all night and chit-chat about past things?"

"No," he got up, quickly pacing to the kitchen. She pondered if she should leave, but the outcome of a broken angel on the floor sobbing was a bit too much to bear. Cas was a little leaky since his spring from upstairs.

"Dean made us this," he said, placing down a plate of prime rib that looked almost like it came from an episode of Hell's Kitchen.

"Dean can cook?!"

"I was as surprised as you."

They enjoyed their meal. They chatted. Castiel had never felt so open with anyone before. Sam's laptop played gentle songs from a station on Pandora, and then Castiel did yet another unexpected thing that night.

It was after their meal that he asked her to simply dance with him. She assumed he would do some strange bug that he had "researched", but as the song_Sweet Escape_ started to play, they simply slow danced like awkward teenagers at prom.

She had no idea the ex-angel even knew how to slow, but he proved her wrong, they two of them alone as the sweet sound of a violin played it's chords.

The demon found herself smiling as they pressed closer together, Castiel breaking away at the end, while Pandora changed songs, to kiss her passionately.

She felt like she was in a trance, Castiel's lips taking her over as he ran a hand through her hair.

It was a shame he spent so much on that dress.

—

They were down on the floor again.

Meg's dress was in tatters and Castiel's sweater vest _was_ too itchy. Which she helped cure by ripping it off him.

It was strange how quickly they went from just causal togetherness to sex…

Castiel was on his back and serving as a sort of hot plate as they both huddled in the foyer, Meg on top of him while Cas attempted to doze.

"You destroyed your thing," she said sleepily.

"It was going to be taken down anyway," the damage they left behind was huge, but in the long run the human din't actually care.

"This was sweet, Clarence, than you."

"You're welcome."

He was asleep, already drowsey before, what with trying to put this whole thing up. And she let him sleep, draped over his chest like a cat and listening to the soft songs Pandora continued dueling out.

It was wonderful.


End file.
